Wally's Last Run?
by West.Artemis
Summary: Kid Flash was seen running for the last time when he saved the world with Impulse and Flash, leaving Artemis and his parents crushed. But is he really gone for good?
1. His Last Run

I watched the last episode of Young Justice yesterday and couldn't let it end the way it did- Wally can't die! :'( So, I decided to write what happens next... Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, just the story (except the very beginning).

* * *

_**Kid**** Flash**_

_(Two weeks ago)_

_"Even at our top speed, I'm not sure the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy!"_ I heard Flash tell Impulse as they rushed around the chrysalis.

"_Then how about the three of us__!" _I shouted, joining in the race. "_I may not be as fast as you two, but __I can add my fair share of kinetic energy! Besides, I can't let the new kid take _all _the credit for saving the world!"_

_"Good man!" _Flash replied smiling.

"_Totally crash!" _Impulse added, taking off ahead with Flash.

_"C'mon, old man!" _ I told myself. "_You can do better than that!" _I sped up. Suddenly, some of the energy from the chrysalis shot through me. "_Nnnh_!" I cried out in pain, barely able to speak.

_"Bart, we have to slow down more, try to syphon off some of the energy attacking Wally!" _Flash yelled, reaching toward me as more energy zapped me, causing me to cry out again.

_"It's no good, Barry." _I groaned, still going at my top speed. _"Oh, man! Artemis is_ so_ gonna kill me for this! And don't even get me started on Mom and Dad!"_

_"Kid?!" _Flash shouted at me.

_"Just tell them- ok?"_

As I finished speaking, the images of my friends flashed in my head. The League, Robin, Nightwing, M'gann, Super Boy, Tornado, Aqualad, Zatanna, Bat Girl, Beast Boy, Bumble, La'gaan, Wonder Girl, Arsenal, Red Arrow, Flash, Impulse, Artemis... I felt my body disintegrate.

**_"_Kid!" **Flash cried out as all that was left of me vanished into the blur.

_**Artemis**_

_(present day)_

One week. A whole week had passed since Wally sacrificed himself for the sake of the planet. It seems like it's been only a day since I saw him running with Flash and Impulse, who had become the new Kid Flash. I retired from hero work today, unable to bear working on the team without Wally. I also changed my name; Artemis Crock is dead. I am now Diana West.

* * *

Short chapter, yes. but I plan to update soon, so keep checking, and don't be afraid to review! Feedback is always encouraging, positive or negative.


	2. Prophecy

_**Unknown**_

Darkness, silence, a strange feeling. Those were the first things I felt. I didn't know who I was, who I would be, if I had even existed before then, but it wasn't long before my memories flooded back to me.

_**Wally**_

I winced as I remembered the last thing that happened to me. The energy, the rush, the fear, the pain, all in the seconds before I died. I didn't know how I still felt at all, but I did; and I felt, well, numb. After I adjusted to the fact that I was alive and dead at the same time (that's a weird thought), I began to take in my surroundings and found them quite familiar.

"Where am I? _How _am I?" I asked aloud to the empty space around me.

"I brought you here." The voice echoed around me- or was it just in my head? did I even have a head?

"Who are you? Am I dead?"

"We've met before; and no, you are not dead. Your body has been destroyed, but you are still alive."

_Ok, Kid. Calm down. There's a scientific explanation for this, there has to be! _I told myself.

"We have yet to see that, nonbeliever."

"Huh? you can hear my thoughts? And how am I thinking? Can someone _please _tell me what's going on here?"

_**Artemis**_

_A dark figure towers above me. I try to run, but my legs fail me. A hollow voice speaks into my mind:_

_The one who succeeded failed,_

_The one who failed prevailed._

_An ally and foe united_

_And saw the flesh ignited._

I woke up panting, the prophecy still echoing in my head. Another nightmare_. _They were all the same, only each one had a little more of the prophecy. The first two lines obviously applied to KF, and the ally and foe united referred to the team and Lex Luthor, and we saw Wally's - Kid Flash's - body disintegrate in the flames of energy. But was there more? Was the prophecy complete? Was my series of nightmare's over, or just beginning?

_**Nightwing**_

_A huge shadow loom over me. Both attack and retreat are impossible because my muscles would not respond to anything I tried to do. A haunting voice prophecies into my head:_

_The one who fell will stand,_

_Though how, none will understand._

_The one who loved and lost_

_Will be returned the cost.*_

I woke up clawing for air, having been drowning in the nightmare. Every night it was the same, the only difference being that each one added onto the prophecy. What did it mean?

* * *

_*__It was worded badly, but the last line of the second prophecy is supposed to mean that the one who loved and lost will have the cost they payed returned to them._

Short, yes, but I intend to update tomorrow, no promises though. ;) Please review!


	3. Compare and Kidnap

_**Wally**_

_Hey, I know this place! _I realize. "Non believer... I've been called that before, haven't I?" I ask aloud, although it's really more of a statement. I got no response. _So familiar... got a serious case of deja vu at the moment. _I struggle to clear my thoughts and figure out my situation. _Hey, I've said this before, that there has to be a scientific explanation. _The pieces begin to fall into place as I begin to understand where I am, how I am, and who the voice is.

_**Artemis**_

I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, still pondering the dream. I absentmindedly pour some cereal and milk into a bowl before sitting down at the table. Cereal forgotten, I try to think if there is any other way the prophecy could be interpreted when I hear a ring at the door. Startled, I almost upset my cereal bowl as I jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" I ask. His hair is combed as neatly as usual, but there are dark circles under his eyes, and he appears not to have slept well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He looks at me tiredly, but his face reveals nothing of his reason for coming. I merely nod and open the door wider for him before gesturing at a chair. I eye him expectantly. He sighs and adds, "It's about Wally."

I swallow hard, fighting back tears. None of us had spoken much of the late Kid Flash since the incident. It was too painful a subject. But I know that my friend would not have brought it up without a good reason. "What about him?"

"I needed someone to talk to about him, and this strange dream I have every night." My throat tightens; he's been having dreams too? "Every time its the same; immobile muscles and a dark figure towering above me. A prophecy echoes loudly:

_The one who fell will stand,_

_Though how, none will understand._

_The one who loved and lost_

_Will be returned the cost."_

He's finished, but I can do nothing but stare. Could his dreams really be so similar to mine? Did they really mean something? After a few moments of silence, I begin to explain my dream. "It's the same as yours," I say, "Except the prophecy is different:

_The one who succeeded failed,_

_The one who failed prevailed._

_An ally and foe united_

_And saw the flesh ignited."_

Dick nods, now understanding my reaction. "Should we tell anyone else in case they've had similar dreams?"

He ponders this for a moment, then hesitantly shakes his head. "It might worry the others, but be nothing. It would be best to consult a magician, as this certainly doesn't seem natural." I can't argue there.

"Zatanna is coming over at one," I notify him. "We could ask her then."

"Good Idea. I'll come back around that same time." We exchange nods and small, friendly smiles as he steps out the door. Despite the recent happenings, I think we would go insane if we didn't smile once in a while.

_**At twelve forty-five...**_

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _I jump up from the couch and rush to the door. I need an explanation for our strange dreams. I open the door.

"You're early-" I begin to say, but then realize that it's not who I thought it was. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

A high, almost squeaky voice that seems to bounce up and down with each word replies, "Sorry, kiddo, but Uncle Jay wants to see ya." It is then that I first clearly see thewhite face and black mask framed in black and red, which could only belong to Harley Quinn, peeking out from under the dark hood. My eyes widen as I try to slam the door; but Harley sprayed some sort of gas into the room, knocking me out.


	4. Who, where, what, how?

_**Zatanna**_

As I stepped up on Diana's front porch, I noticed that the door was a crack open. I frowned and walked up to the door. Usually, her house is locked up tight, even when she's home. I'm about to call inside when I hear a car door close behind me. I whirl around and see Dick coming up the walk.

"Hey, Zee. Art- I mean Diana- said you'd be coming," he said as he walked carefully up the steps. He was about to knock when he noticed the door and frowned instead. "Why's her door open?"

I shrugged. "It was that way when I got here, just a minute ago."

He nodded in acknowledgement and called inside. "Diana! Diana? You there?" No answer.

As he called for our friend, I began looking around. I noticed a pair of high-heel foot prints leading up to the door. I nudged Dick and gestured toward them. "Look." I muttered a quick spell to see what happened: _"Laever eht tsap!" _(Reveal the past!) I couldn't do this often, because it used up a lot of my energy. I staggered and caught myself on the porch railing before looking up to see what happened:

_A black limousine with tinted windows pulled up to the curb, and Harley Quinn stepped out, wearing a brown coat. She walked toward the door and pulled her hood up as she walked. She rapped three times and waited for a moment. Diana opened the door. "You're early- oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."_

_"Sorry, kiddo, but Uncle Jay wants to seeya!" Diana's eyes opened wide in recognition as she tried to slam the door, but too late; Harley had released some sort of gas into the room. Diana coughed a few times and collapsed. Harley stepped inside and scooped her up, throwing her over her shoulder. "Now _that's _a knock out!" She laughed at her own joke, although there was nothing particularly funny about it. She tossed Diana's motionless body inside, but before she shut the door, one could see Diana's face distorted into an unhealthy grin. The door slammed behind Harley, and the limo drove away. Seconds later, I walked up to the door, and Dick's car drove up._

I dropped the spell and slumped into one of the patio chairs in exhaustion. Dick silently walked over and helped me up. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Diana and I had a couple similar dreams, and so we decided to meet here at one, since you would be coming over at the same time. It seemed to be a magical ordeal, and so wanted to ask you a few questions about it."

I nodded vaguely. "What kind of dreams?"

**_Diana_**

**_"_**_Nhhh," _ I moaned quietly as I woke up. I realized that I wasn't at home any more, then remembered what happened. _Where am I? And what _is_ that poking into my shoulder? _It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but it wasn't much petter once they did. My wrists and ankles were bound with— what were they? Ruffles? I rubbed my eyes and looked again- sure enough, I was dress as a harlequin, complete with white makeup, red circles of blush, and a red and white unitard, tied up with costume ruffles. I was lying in a sticky but almost soft mixture in a glass box. Suddenly, the thing poking into my shoulder began to rotate, slowly at first, but picking up to a quick spin. _A cotton candy machine. Great. _I began to wriggle away asthe sticky paste was sucked into the whir, trying to pull me with it. I made it to the side and looked out through the pink stained glass. I could barely make out a purple-coated figure hunched over at a table. _Joker._ I banged my head on the side to get his attention. He whirled around and stalked over to the machine. "Brilliant, isn't it? Batsy and Birdie would never have escaped _this _trap, so what chance do you have, Artey?"

"_You wont get away with this!"_ I yelled in reply.

He ignored me. "I still haven't forgotten that time when you stuck me in Arkham in the same sell as Poison Ivy, and kept Harley separate!" he added with a clearly fake pout. "And then you sent my hyenas to the zoo!"

I rolled my eyes. "I never even went to Gotham; Batman and Robin were the ones who sent you to Arkham Asylum again and again. Don't know why they bothered, the security in that place stinks." I added, "Almost as bad as your insanely dumb plots. A giant gum ball machine to smash Bat Girl? _Really? _Jokerputty? And now a cotton candy trap? Ridiculous!"

"Oh, please, Artey. As if you weren't impressed each and every time, as well as involved in busting me!"

_"Quit calling me that!"_ I shouted, gritting my teeth.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why, Artey? It's _so_ much easier to say then 'Ar-tih-mus'," he said, dragging out my name.

I choked, remembering who the last person was to call me that, but I maintained a steady glare directed straight toward Joker. I considered telling him that my name wasn't Artemis any more, but it wouldn't have mattered. He's a psycho, and he'll do what he wants as long as he isn't locked up. I held my tongue and focused on avoiding being pulled into the whirling blade's range.

Harley walked into the room, carrying a bunch of paper shopping bags. She dropped them on the ground, pulled out a bag of popcorn, and plopped herself down on a couch with it. "I told ya she was the Boy Blunder's friend!" she said. "All the bats and the others are at her house now, looking for ya!" she informed us, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well done, Harley!" Joker cried, walking to the couch and bending over her. _"No one was supposed to know that she was gone!" _ he shouted at her. I swear that kook is bipolar.

"B-b-but- Puddin'! I was sure not to leave any hints for 'em! I even locked the front door!"

"Yeah, _before_ you shut it," I smirked, an idea forming in my head. _A house divided against itself cannot stand, _I remembered. "You locked it _open,_ genius. Everyone else knows that _I'm _more careful than that; you're the only one we know that isn't. They're probably already chasing you circus freaks down right now!" I said with a grin.

_"HARLEY!"_

_"But Mista Jay-" _he cut her off with a sharp smack.

"It's not fair! I planned it so _perfectly!_"he shouted, pacing the floor.

I didn't have much time before I would run out of candy mix to push myself up on. I ignored Joker's grumbling and addressed Harley. "Wow, you let him get away with a lot. You gonna let him treat you that way? He's always yelling at you and smacking you."

She opened her mouth to contradict, but instead turned to Joker, who was muttering something about boobytrapping the place with carnival prize weapons. She marched over to him and smacked him. "You're always pushin' me around and tellin' me what to do; 'Harley do this, Harley do that! Harley, get me some cotton candy! Harley, feed the hyenas! Well, I'm through! In fact, I think I'll tell Batman where you're hiding, how do ya like that?! Oh, and would ya like some popcorn? I'm outa here!"

Joker seemed shocked by her sudden outburst. "Oh, you don't really mean that, do you, Harley?" he asked. "You wouldn't leave good old Uncle Joker all alone?"

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" She called to me, "You wouldn't happen to have Bats' phone number, would ya?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I do, but it's hard to focus while I'm trying to stay alive. Gimme a hand?" I sure hoped it would work.

She hesitated, then, "Yeah, be right there!" She ran over to the hyenas and whistled. "Come on, babies!" They ran after her eagerly as she rushed to the cotton candy machine that was my prison. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the top. I tumbled out, and what was left of the paste poured out on top of me. I took a few deep breaths of the fresh air before standing up. "Come on, let's tell your friends where you are! Oh, you got a pen? I wanna write down Batman's phone number, I got a bad memory."

I grinned, and said, "No problem, just help me find my own clothes; his contact info's in my cell phone, which is in my pocket." I'm so glad that Harley listens to everyone. Well, not everyone, but I'm glad she listened to me. She started to lead me away, when I looked back to see why Joker wasn't bothering us: The hyenas were chasing him around the room until he managed to get up on a shelf covered in carnival prizes. I was about to look away when the shelf collapsed and he went back to running for his life. I smirked and followed Harley.

**_Wally_**

"Ummm, so now that I know where I am, how do I get back? To be with everybody else, I mean?" I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life - or existence, or whatever - here.

"Patience," came the familiar voice. "I'm working on it."

Zatarra walked over to me. "This could take years for most magicians, such as myself," he said, "But Fate is more advanced. It is more likely to take a matter of days or weeks- no more than two months."

"That's encouraging," I muttered. "So... how are there three conciousnesses in here, anyway? Yours, mine, and Fate's?"


End file.
